1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image combining method for combining partially overlapping plural images to generating a panoramic image or a high definition image, and an apparatus and a memory medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In a case of generating, for example, a panoramic image by combining plural images, it is important to select an appropriate combining process according to the photographing method. The combining process mentioned above is for example an affine conversion, a projection conversion, a cylindrical mapping conversion, etc.
Conventionally, the photographing method is either entered by the operator at the time of performing the combining operation, or estimated based on information from hardware such as a gyro, mounted on the camera at the time of the photographing operation.
In the former method, however, the operator is required to enter information identifying the photographing method at the time of performing the combining operation and has therefore to remember the situation of the photographing operation. On the other hand, the latter method is associated with a drawback that the camera itself becomes bulky since the gyro or other detector has to be mounted on the camera. Also, in case of an off-line combining operation, the output of the gyro has to be retained by a suitable method.
In consideration of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing method utilizing images and capable of automatically selecting the combining method.
Another object of the present invention is to use an image for discriminating the photographing method and to effect image combination according to the photographing method, thereby achieving image combination of a higher definition, depending on the photographing method.
Still another object of the present invention is to evaluate the image combination based on at least one of plural combining methods, thereby selecting an appropriate combining method.
Still another object of the present invention is to extract a corresponding point in an overlapping area of plural images, thereby selecting the combining method in more exact manner.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable easier discrimination of translation displaced photographs or panned photographs by employing cylindrical mapping conversion or spherical mapping conversion.
Still another object of the present invention is to enable automatic formation of a panoramic (for 360xc2x0 around) image with a higher precision.
An image processing method according to an aspect of the present invention comprises an input step of entering plural images, and a selection step of selecting an appropriate combining method from plural combining methods, utilizing the plural image information.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the features thereof, will become fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, to be taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.